Talking To the Moon
by ThainaPortugal
Summary: O inicio de um romance fadado ao fracasso. Um triangulo amoroso entre ele, ela e a lua. A reação de Dorcas ao descobrir que Remus era um lobisomem. P.s: Sou realmente péssima com resumos!


Era o ultimo final de semana antes do natal e eles teriam um passeio para Hogsmade. O ultimo passeio antes do natal e elas estavam tratando Dorcas como uma boneca em tamanho real, aquilo a irritava profundamente. "**Certeza que você não quer usar um vestido mais.. sexy?**", perguntou Emeline fazendo um biquinho enquanto maquiava a pequenina que bufou sonoramente. "**Negativo, o Remus gosta da Dorcas assim.. ao natural**", disse Lily que cacheava os longos fios negros da Meadowes com a varinha lentamente, como se cada cacho fosse algo precioso e delicado demais. "**Certo.. e é por isso que vocês estão maquiando e arrumando o cabelo dela?**", perguntou Marlene num tom brincalhão fazendo Dorcas rir e recebendo um olhar feio das outras duas que continuaram suas tarefas. Marlene era a única que era contra aquele encontro, dizia que sentia que algo ali não estava certo. Dorcas tinha de concordar com ela. Não podia nem ser chamado de encontro, não é mesmo? Lily tinha, basicamente, coagido Remus a convida-la. "_Por que você e Dorcas não vão juntos a Hogsmade? ... Sabe... Ela é a única de nós que não teme a casa dos gritos!_", as palavras de Lily para o maroto pareciam ter um duplo sentido, Dorcas só não sabia que duplo sentido era esse. Lily e Remus andavam mais próximos desde que eles haviam se tornado monitores. E, muitas vezes, as meninas tinham a impressão de Lily estava lhes escondendo algo. Os marotos também intercederam, Sirius e James só faltaram apontar a varinha para a cabeça do rapaz que murmurou a resposta contrariado. "**Eu acho que ele não vai..**", Dorcas disse baixinho. "**Ele passou a ultima semana em casa.. parece que a mãe dele está doente de novo!**", ela disse convencendo-se de que ficaria esperando o maroto e que ele jamais apareceria, ou ainda, que tudo aquilo não passava de uma pegadinha e que todos ficariam rindo dela durante meses. "**A mãe dele vive doente..**", disse Marlene maliciosamente, era claro que nenhuma das meninas acreditava mais nas desculpas de Remus. "**Ele vai se encontrar com você.. na frente da casa dos gritos, foi o combinado, não foi?**", disse Lily fazendo questão de mudar de assunto e Dorcas acenou que sim com a cabeça. Colocaram nela um vestido azul-marinho justo até a cintura que depois descia esvoaçante até próximo ao joelho dela. Um laço foi colocado nos fios negros e sapatos de salto complementaram o visual. "**Você está...**", Lily mal conseguia piscar. "**Totalmente diferente do que você é normalmente..**", disse Marlene risonha. "**Eu ia dizer linda!**", ralhou Lily. Dorcas pegou o casaco fino marfim e desceu junto com as amigas. Foi junto com elas até Hogsmade, então se despediu das amigas e foi até a casa dos gritos. O lugar tinha fama de ser mal-assmbrado, mas na verdade parecia ser bem tranquilo. Sentou sobre uma das grandes pedras que tinha por lá e ficou esperando, enquanto brincava com o anel que havia pertencido a sua mãe no dedo. Esperou... Esperou.. continuou esperando, consultou o relógio em seu pulso e percebeu que já estava ali há quase uma hora. Dorcas brigou contra as lágrimas que insistiam em aparecer em seus olhos e levantou-se com raiva. Andou o mais rápido que pode entre as pessoas que esbarravam nela sem notar as lágrimas que rolavam grosseiramente pela face da pequenina. "**Dorcas.. Dorcas..**" ela ouviu os marotos e as amigas gritarem seu nome mais apenas os ignorou e continuou correndo o mais rápido que pode. "**Dorcas, por Merlin, deixa a gente explicar..**", disse James a segurando pelo braço. "**O que? Eu fui a grande piada de vocês, não é?**", ela gritou de volta. "**Eu não vou perdoar vocês.. eu não vou perdoar vocês nunca!**", ela gritou empurrando o rapaz que parecia ter levado um choque e continuou correndo. "**Nenhum de vocês..**", ela disse olhando cruelmente para a ruiva. Lily parecia arrasada, assim como os meninos. Dorcas escondeu-se na torre de astronomia, já era tarde da noite quando ouviu alguém se aproximar. "**Graças a Merlin, já rodamos o castelo todo atrás de você!**", ralhou Marlene fazendo a pequenina a olhar através dos olhos cheios de lagrimas. "**Você quase me matou de susto!**", sentenciou a morena mais alta sentando-se ao lado da menor. "**Todos devem estar rindo de mim..**", murmurou Dorcas abraçando os próprios joelhos. "**Você estava certa, fui ridícula..**", disse soprando o ar pelos lábios formando um suave biquinho e Marlene a abraçou. "**Eu nunca disse que você era ridícula e, por Merlin, ninguém está rindo de você!**", disse a Mckinnon séria. "**Todos estão fazendo rondas, te procurando.. todos estão preocupados, até mesmo o Lupin..**", disse tentando fazer com que a menina se animasse. "**Ótimo, agora ele tem pena de mim..**", disse a pequenina com raiva. "**Dorcas, pare..**", ralhou Marlene. "**Talvez ele tenha um bom motivo para ter faltado.. eles nunca armariam algo tão cruel, por Merlin, achar que a Lily estaria envolvida nisso..**", disse a morena brigando, mas nada faria Dorcas mudar de ideia. Estava se sentindo humilhada. Humilhada demais. "**Vamos pro salão comunal.. por favor..**", pediu Marlene e Dorcas pareceu considerar a ideia. "**Eu posso ir com você..**", disse a menor fazendo com que a outra abrisse um largo sorriso. "**Mas eu não quero falar com nenhum deles, absolutamente nenhum.. e isso inclui a Evans!**", disse fazendo o sorriso de Marlene diminuir. "**A ruiva está desesperada, Dodô..**", disse Marlene, mas Dorcas permaneceu firme em sua opinião. Seguiram para o salão comunal e, assim que pisaram lá, todos basicamente voaram para cima da pequenina que, com a ajuda de Marlene, desviou de todos e subiu direto para o quarto. Lily tentou passar em seguida, mas teve a passagem barrada por Marlene. "**Ela vai esquecer isso.. você sabe como a Dorcas é..**", disse Marlene para a amiga. "**Você não devia ter se metido nisso, Lily.. você sabia exatamente quais eram os sentimentos dela..**", ralhou Marlene que olhou feio para os rapazes. "**Eu fiz o que eu achei certo..**", murmurou Lily que estava com os olhos tão vermelhos quanto seus cabelos. "**Certo, por que ele fez ela ficar lá esperando feito uma tonta?**", perguntou Marlene cruzando os braços e Lily pareceu prestes a voltar a chorar. "**Ele teve bons motivos..**", chorou Lily. "**Então fale.. se vocês querem a minha ajuda.. se você quer a minha ajuda Lily para que a Dorcas volte a olhar pra sua cara.. é melhor começarem a falar!**", gritou Marlene e Lily institivamente olhou para Remus. Sabia que ele jamais contaria para ela. Não havia sido a intenção do garoto colocar a ruiva no meio disso. Ela estava tentando ajuda-lo, afinal fora tolo o suficiente para deixar escapar para a ruiva os seus sentimentos por Dorcas. A menina havia tentado ajudar e agora havia rompido com a melhor amiga. Tudo por culpa dele. "**Talvez seja melhor eu falar com ela..**", murmurou Remus, não tinha intenção de contar para a baixinha sobre seu real problema. Inventaria uma desculpa. Uma desculpa que inocentasse Lily. "**Como se eu fosse deixar você chegar perto dela..**", rosnou Marlene. "**Eu não vejo a Dorcas desse jeito desde que a mãe dela morreu..**", disse a morena olhando para eles assustada. As famílias delas eram amigas. "**E quando isso aconteceu ela tinha só 5 anos, então não.. você não vai chegar perto da Dorcas!**", disse Marlene olhando séria para Remus que respirou profundamente. "**E quem é você pra impedir alguma coisa, Mckinnon?**", debochou Sirius ficando de pé atrás do amigo e sendo seguido por James. Eles não deixariam Marlene fazer com que Remus se sentisse pior do que já estava. "**Eu sou a melhor amiga dela e uma das melhores do nosso ano, portanto, isso me faz ser capaz de lançar azarações em vocês tão rápido quanto você possa pensar, Black.. e se vocês tentarem chegar perto dela.. é isso que eu vou fazer!**", disse a menina entre dentes. "**Eu não sei o que foi isso.. se foi uma pegadinha como a Dorcas pensa ou se teve qualquer outra coisa no meio, mas amigas não guardam segredos, Lily.. amigas se protegem.. e você escolheu um lado!**", disse antes de subir as escadas batendo firme um pé e deixando a ruiva aos prantos na beira da escada. "**Desculpa por isso, Lily.. eu prometo que vou passar pela Marlene e vou jurar para a Dorcas que você não teve nada a ver com isso!**", disse Remus cabisbaixo. "**Ela não vai acreditar..**", a ruiva respirou profundamente. "**As meninas estão desconfiadas de todas as suas desculpas, Remus..**", ela disse olhando para o amigo. "**A Dorcas não acreditou nem por um instante que você estivesse interessado nela, ela não acha que ninguém é capaz de se interessar por ela.. por isso é mais fácil pra ela acreditar que armamos isso para zombar dela..**", disse a menina sentando-se no primeiro degrau da escada e sendo acompanhada pelo rapaz. "**Ela tem sérios problemas de autoestima, então..**", disse Sirius sentando-se no braço do sofá. "**Ela foi criada por um homem e tem de conviver com a Marlene e a Emmeline que são um golpe no bem-estar de qualquer ser humano..**", justificou Lily e olhou para Remus. "**Eu sei que você acha que se ela souber a verdade, bem, ela vai sair correndo .. Mas ela jamais faria isso Remie, ela te ama..**", a ruiva disse a ultima parte bem baixinho. Dorcas já a odiava, então não tinha mal em contar aquele segredo pequenininho pro rapaz. "**Na verdade eu acho que ela me odeia..**", ele murmurou antes de beijar a têmpora da ruiva e subir para o dormitório. Lily fez o mesmo logo em seguida. Viu Dorcas já adormecida na cama ao lado da sua, ao menos ela parecia estar dormindo. "**Eu queria te contar a verdade, baixinha.. era o que eu mais queria, mas não posso.. o segredo não é meu..**", ela murmurou beijando a testa da menina e uma lagrima rolou pela face redonda. "**Eu nunca armaria isso pra te fazer sofrer, Dorquinhas.. eu juro..**", ela murmurou antes de levantar-se e ir para a cama. Dorcas voltou a chorar copiosamente quando sentiu que a ruiva havia se afastado. Marlene era sua melhor amiga desde que se entendia por gente, mas Lily era especial. Ela não sabia o que doía mais naquele momento, o fato de Remus não sentir nada por ela ou sentir-se traída pela melhor amiga. Dorcas passou a fazer todas as refeições escondida na cozinha e fugia de todos sempre que podia. Até que na manhã que antecedia a volta pra casa daqueles que passariam o natal com suas famílias, Marlene a convenceu a sentar-se junto com todos no café-da-manhã. Remus travou ao ver a pequenina sentada ao lado de Marlene e próxima das outras meninas na mesa da grifinoria. O longo rabo-de-cavalo bem preso serpentiava nas costas dela. Pensou em fugir, mas Sirius e James o puxaram pelo braço até a mesa, acenaram para ele sentar. "**Bom dia, Dorcas..**", Sirius disse de forma galante e a menina sequer tirou os olhos do jornal. "**Dia..**", ela murmurou tomando um gole de suco. "**Estou emocionado, ela falou comigo..**", riu o moreno recebendo um olhar feio de Marlene. "**Vocês vão passar o natal no castelo, meninas?**", James perguntou tentando soar tranquilo olhando diretamente para Lily, apesar dela estar amiga de Remus, a menina mal trocava poucas palavras com ele. "**Não vejo como isso pode ser do seu interesse, Potter!**", respondeu a ruiva de forma ríspida. "**Na verdade é da conta dele, afinal vocês são grandes amigos.. já anda até participando das pegadinhas dos marotos!**", Dorcas disse tomando um longo gole de bebida, ainda sem tirar os olhos do jornal. "**E, para satisfazer a sua curiosidade, James .. Todas as meninas vão passar o natal no castelo!**", a pequenina disse finalmente abaixando o jornal, com uma expressão preocupada. "**E você, Dorcas? Também ficará conosco?**", perguntou Sirius com voz galanteadora novamente. "**Obrigada por me lembrar, Black, não.. eu não vou.. porque amanha é o aniversario de morte da minha mãe, realmente.. é fantástico!**", ela disse levantando-se raivosamente e deixando o jornal em cima da mesa. Na primeira capa estava uma grande foto de Thomas Meadowes, o homem falava da lei que tentava implantar contra os lobisomens. "**Eu não sabia..**", o rapaz murmurou antes que Marlene o atacasse. Dorcas estava sozinha em uma das cabines esperando o trem partir, abraçava seu lobo de pelúcia com força. Os olhos cheios de lagrimas. Tanta coisa estava acontecendo. Estava brigada com Lily. Com raiva dos marotos. Sentindo-se humilhada por Remus. No dia seguinte fariam 10 anos que ela havia perdido Katharine. E, para piorar tudo, seu pai havia escolhido aquele dia para fazer uma entrevista com lobisomens. Analisar ficha por ficha. Ela sabia que aquilo não lhes traria nenhum bem. Mas sabia também o quanto o pai temia os lobos. Ela abraçou Wolf ainda mais forte, sua mãe havia lhe dado o lobo de pelúcia pouco antes de morrer. E há um ano ele havia ganho um pequeno cachecol com as cores da grifinoria, presente de Lily. "**Posso?**", a voz de Remus a assustou. Ela respirou profundamente. "**Tem outras cabines, Lupin.. isso é realmente necessário?**", ela disse entre as lágrimas e ele sentou-se na frente dela. "**Essa pode ser minha única oportunidade de falar com você sem que a Marlene tente me matar..**", ele disse e quase sorriu ao ver o bicho de pelúcia que ela abraçava forte. Sua miniatura. Não que ela soubesse disso. Ele lembrava dela lhe contando a historia, sabia o quanto aquilo significava para ela. A menina deu ombros. "**Lily não teve culpa..**", ele começou recebendo um olhar feio. "**Vamos fazer o seguinte.. você me diz o que realmente aconteceu.. ou nós não falamos sobre aquele dia, você escolhe!**", ela disse o olhando muito séria. "**Minha mãe estava..**", ele começou apenas para ser interrompido. "**Eu disse o que realmente aconteceu, Remus.. ninguém acredita mais nisso da mãe doente, bole uma desculpa nova ou apenas fique calado!**", ela gritou e ele a olhou incomodado. Permaneceu calado por muitos minutos. "**Eu queria ter ido..**", ele murmurou quando a locomotiva já estava a todo vapor. Ela o olhou assustada por ele ter falado. "**Aquele encontro em Hogsmade.. eu.. eu queria muito ter ido..**", ele disse a olhando sério. "**Não preciso de um sorvete de casquinha, Lupin..**", ela disse beijando o lobo de pelúcia e olhando a paisagem. "**Como assim um sorvete de casquinha?**", ele perguntou a olhando confuso. "**Algo doce que se dá para alguém quando está com pena.. mas que derrete rápido!**", ela disse dando ombros. "**Você precisa de um espelho..**", ele debochou, ela o olhou confusa. Mas não perguntou nada. Não demorou muito e ela adormeceu. Só acordou quando chegaram a Londres. "**Chegamos..**", Remus disse colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha. Ela levantou-se assustada, deixando Wolf cair no cão. Coçou os olhos de forma sonolenta. "**Você não disse o que veio fazer em Londres?**", ela perguntou ainda muito sonolenta. "**Passar o natal com meus pais..**", ele disse dando ombros, mas era uma mentira obvia. Os marotos sempre tentavam passar juntos. Mas Dorcas estava com sono demais para reclamar. Logo ela estava nos braços do pai e Remus estava com Wolf nas mãos. "**O que é isso, Remus?**", Hope perguntou tentando tomar o lobo de pelúcia dos braços dele. "**É da Dorcas, ela esqueceu no trem..**", ele disse tranquilamente. "**Com um lobo de pelúcia nos braços na véspera da sua entrevista, você enlouqueceu?**", ralhou a mãe o olhando muito séria. "**Vai dizer o que? Contou a filha do imbecil do Thomas a sua condição?**", ralhou a mulher muito séria e Lyall interferiu ao ver a cara de espanto de Remus. "**Recebemos isso..**", disse entregando uma carta ao rapaz, seria o pai de Dorcas o responsável por sua entrevista. Thomas enchia Dorcas de perguntas no caminho para casa, a menina era sua única alegria. Quando finalmente chegaram em casa a menina foi para seu quarto e jogou-se na grande cama, viu a foto que estava na sua cabeceira e suspirou. Nela os marotos e as meninas, todos estavam juntos. Enquanto isso Remus olhava para o bicho de pelúcia pensativo, se fosse qualquer outro o responsável por entrevista-lo, ele teria alguma chance de devolver o lobo para ela. Mas não com o pai de Dorcas. Ele jamais deixaria que Remus chegasse perto dela novamente. Olhou para o bicho de pelúcia e para a foto da menina que Lily havia lhe dado. Seria expulso de Hogwarts. Dorcas o odiaria. "**Merda..**", ele disse deitando-se na cama. A noite foi tempestuosa para os dois. Remus tinha pesadelos com o pai de Dorcas lhe condenando a pena de morte, ao lado dele Dorcas o olhava com nojo, dizendo que não sabia como havia gostado dele antes. Enquanto Dorcas tinha sonhos estranhos, correndo numa floresta sozinha e, ao pedir ajuda, ouvia apenas uivos. Acordaram ao mesmo tempo, com as testas pegajosas de suor e o coração acelerado. Aos poucos o dia avançava do lado de fora. Remus arrumou-se e foi com o pai para Londres, esperar o momento de sua entrevista, seria o ultimo. Dorcas foi visitar o tumulo da mãe. Sentia falta da mãe, talvez se ela fosse viva a menina seria diferente. Sentia que ela seria melhor. As lagrimas rolavam pela face da menina diante da lapide. A foto de Katherine Meadowes era bela, mesmo depois de tantos anos. Elas tinham muito em comum. Os mesmos fios negros, os mesmos lábios delicados, o nariz arrebitado e os olhos. Mas algo na face da mulher a fazia tão bela, tão superior a todos. E ela sabia disso, dava para notar por seu olhar. Enquanto Dorcas era só Dorcas, só a menina desajeitada e chorona para quem ninguém jamais olharia. Remus enxugava as mãos molhadas de suor pela milésima vez nas calças. "**Por Merlin, se acalme..**", ralhou Lyall. "**Ele.. ele pode mandar me matar.. ou me mandar para prisão..**", disse Remus que parecia uma criança assustada. "**Você nunca feriu ninguém, não há o que temer..**", disse o homem apertando o ombro do filho. "**Ele é o pai ..**", Remus não conseguiu concluir a frase. "**Eu sei, eu sei que ela é importante.. mas não há como evitar.. Então encare tudo isso de queixo erguido, os que realmente te amam.. esses jamais saíram do seu lado!**", disse o senhor Lupin o olhando sério, ele nunca havia sido uma pessoa de muitas palavras. Ele era sempre calado. Aquele discurso surpreendeu o menino. "**Lupin, Remus**", uma voz grossa chamou e Remus levantou-se. "**Sente**", disse o homem sem sequer o olhar na face. Dorcas não tinha nada daquele homem. Não havia um traço sequer dela naquele homem. "**Remus John Lupin**", disse o homem só então colocando a ficha em cima da mesa e olhando realmente para o rapaz. "**Foi atacado aos 4 anos, correto?**", perguntou Thomas Meadowes que estudava a face do rapaz, parecia acreditar que já havia o visto em algum lugar. "**Sim, senhor!**", disse o rapaz depois de pigarrear. Sentia a garganta seca. "**Surpreendente.. sobreviver com essa idade!**", disse o homem, mas em sua voz não havia nenhuma admiração. Remus podia ver que, se dependesse de Thomas Meadowes, ele teria morrido. "**Frequenta Hogwarts?**", perguntou o homem depois de passar uma folha e o olhou assustado. Remus só acenou que sim com a cabeça. "**Dumbledore.. ele..**", a face do homem começou a adquirir um tom purpura enquanto lia a carta que havia sido anexada ao relatório do rapaz. "**Qual a sua casa?**", perguntou o homem com os dentes travados. "**Grifinória, senhor!**", institivamente sua voz se encheu de orgulho, mas aquilo fez com que o homem parecesse ainda mais furioso. "**Ano?**", perguntou e Remus soube que naquele momento a questão não era mais profissional e sim pessoal. Ele queria saber o quão próximo ele era de Dorcas. "**O mesmo que o da sua filha, senhor!**", Remus não ia entrar no jogo dele. Aquela resposta fez o homem jogar o relatório de forma violenta contra a mesa. "**Não .. ouse.. falar.. da.. minha.. filha..**", rosnou o homem e Remus retribuiu o olhar que ele lhe dava. "**Por causa dessa maldita carta e da reputação de Dumbledore, não posso lhe expulsar da escola ou lhe mandar para o inferno que seria o melhor lugar para você..**", disse o homem e Remus ainda sustentou o olhar. "**Mas posso lhe dizer duas coisas, uma como chefe de departamento de controle de **_**criaturas**_** mágicas e outra como pai..**", ele disse. "**Eu vou fazer o possível para atrapalhar a sua vida.. acha que monstros arranjam emprego? Eles não arranjam, Lupin.. não com esse carimbo aqui..**", disse carimbando a ficha de Remus que tentou lhe mostrar que estava assustado. "**Mas se você chegar perto.. se você tocar num fio de cabelo da minha filha.. você vai desejar ter morrido quando foi atacado!**", rosnou o homem e ficou claro que aquela entrevista tinha acabado. A noite já havia avançado. Dorcas já havia jantado e agora estava de camisola sentada no chão do antigo atelier de sua mãe. Olhou as pinturas nas paredes, aquilo a tranquilizava. Abriu uma das muitas caixas com fotos da mãe. Olhou algumas mais antigas, em algumas Katherine tinha a idade que Dorcas tinha hoje. Ostentava orgulhosa o uniforme da Sonserina. Observou o cabelo da mãe, tão longo e tão negro quanto o dela. Como mesmo assim podiam ser tão diferentes? Colocou uma mecha para trás e prendeu. Queria ser igual a ela. Respirou profundamente. Quanto mais atuais as fotos ficavam, mais bela a mulher nelas ficava. Dorcas sorriu abertamente ao ver sua foto favorita, da mãe com ela nos braços. Katherine estava descabelada, com as bochechas vermelhas e um certo ar cansado por conta do parto, mas ainda assim estava linda. Enquanto a própria Dorcas pequenina brincava com as mãozinhas muito pequenas. "**DORCAS!**", ouviu seu pai gritar da sala e sequer se levantou. "**Estou no ateliê, papai..**", respondeu tranquilamente. Pobre menina, não sabia o que estava por vir. Não demorou muito e o homem abriu a porta furioso, a pegou pelo braço com força a colocando de pé. "**Quando eu chamar.. você vai até mim! Você está me entendendo?**", gritou ele a assustando. "**Você está me machucando..**", ela murmurou sem entender o motivo dele estar agindo dessa forma. Piscava os grandes olhos tentando entender o que havia feito de tão errado. "**Ah estou.. pois você vai ver o que é machucar..**", ele gritou novamente levando lagrimas aos olhos da menina. O quadro de Katherine ao fundo olhava feio para ele. "**Você sabia, não sabia?**", gritou o homem e a menina não entendeu, ele apertava cada vez mais forte o braço dela. "**Saber o que? Do que o senhor esta falando?**", ela chorou e ele a empurrou para longe, fazendo com que ela tropeçasse nos próprios pés e caísse, batendo a cabeça na antiga mesa da mãe. Sentiu a dor lacerante. "**De Remus Lupin!**", gritou o homem. "**Não me irrite ainda mais, Dorcas..**", falou o homem e a menina sentiu o coração apertar. O que Remus podia ter de tão ruim. "**O que tem o Remie?**", ela perguntou completamente inocente, somente para levar um tapa violento no rosto. O grosso anel que o homem usava rompeu os delicados lábios dela que agora sangravam. "**Remie?**", o homem bradou. "**Você é próxima àquele animal?**", Dorcas chorava copiosamente, seu pai nunca havia lhe batido. Nunca havia sentindo uma dor como aquela. "**Responda..**", gritou o homem lhe batendo novamente. "**Ele é do meu ano, entramos em Hogwarts juntos..**", ela disse entre soluços. "**Você sabia o que ele era?**", o homem perguntou preparando-se para bater nela novamente. "**Você sabia que ele é um Lobisomem?**", perguntou o homem deixando-a em estado de choque. "**Responda..**", perguntou ele tirando o cinto e preparando-se para bater na menina. "**Não..**", ela chorou, apesar de também ser a resposta para a pergunta do pai, ela também negava aquilo. Não acreditava. Não queria acreditar. Imaginava o sofrimento que aquilo representava para Remus. Pensando bem, agora tudo fazia sentido. Todas as historias se encaixavam. "**Eu vou fazer o possível para tirar aquele monstro de Hogwarts, para dar-lhe o que ele merece..**", respondeu o homem que parecia levemente mais controlado ao constatar que a filha realmente não sabia de nada. "**O senhor não pode fazer isso..**", Dorcas murmurou insegura, não podia permitir que ele fizesse qualquer mal a Remus. Não importava o motivo. Descobriu naquele segundo que o amava realmente, pois nem a condição dele e nem as mentiras o incomodavam. Tudo o que ela queria era protege-lo. Só se importava com isso. "**Como é?**", o homem perguntou segurando o cinto com força contra a mão. "**Remus não é nenhum monstro..**", Dorcas murmurou, concentrando toda sua força e ficando de pé diante do pai que a olhava raivosamente. "**Ele é um dos melhores do meu ano, ele é inteligente, ele é monitor.. ele é uma pessoa especial..**", ela disse lutando contra as lagrimas. "**Ele tem um coração maior do que o próprio corpo.. ele é uma pessoa especial, papai.. não faça nada contra ele, por favor!**", aquelas palavras foram suficientes para despertar em Thomas Meadowes uma fúria que ele nunca havia sentido antes. Bateu na filha violentamente. O cinto de couro contra a delicada pele alva. Dorcas chorava de dor. O quadro de Katherine na parede implorava para que o homem parasse. O pequenino elfo que assistia a cena contorcia-se, querendo intrometer-se sem poder. "**Você nunca mais vai se aproximar dele, Dorcas.. é uma ordem.. e esse foi apenas um aviso..**", disse o homem a deixando jogada no chão. Ela chorava. Chorava como nunca havia chorado na vida. Doía. Era como se sua pele estivesse pegando fogo. E por dentro sentia-se como se algo tivesse partido. "**Siga seu coração, minha menina..**", murmurou o quadro de Katherine. "**A ajude, Wink, não a deixe só..**", murmurou o quadro. O pequenino elfo ajudou Dorcas a se levantar e a levou para o quarto. "**Me ajude, Wink..**", Dorcas murmurou fraca enquanto tentava jogar algumas peças de roupa dentro de uma mochila. Seu malão havia ficado em Hogwarts, só havia levado o necessário para casa. Recolheu seus pertences, o elfo fez com que coubesse mais coisas na mochila e a encheu de roupas. Colocou o velho algum de fotografias e também um saco de moedas de ouro que Dorcas tinha escondido, tinha mais em Gringotes, mas aquilo daria para ela se virar por um tempo. Dorcas jogou uma longa capa azul sob a camisola e abriu a janela de seu quarto que dava para um pequeno balcão. "**Eu preciso que você me tire daqui..**", ela murmurou para o elfo. Tinham de fazer aquilo antes que o pai notasse e o pequenino elfo acenou com a cabeça. "**Para onde vamos, menina Dorcas?**", murmurou o elfo olhando preocupado para ela. "**Remus.. vamos para a casa de Remus Lupin**", murmurou a pequenina e logo tudo girou ao seu redor. Quando Dorcas abriu os olhos novamente estava na frente de um chalé que parecia ter sido muito castigado pelo tempo. A neve gelada feria os pés descalços da menina. Apressaram-se na direção da casa. Dorcas bateu na porta. Suas costas ainda doíam. Sentia o sangue em seus lábios. Estava horrível. Sabia disso. "**Quem é?**", Lyall perguntou do outro lado da porta parecendo apreensivo. "**Dorcas.. Dorcas Meadowes..**", ela respondeu. Ouviu um som abafado de surpresa do lado de dentro. A porta se abriu. "**Senhorita Dorcas, como chegou aqui?**", perguntou o homem e só então olhando para a face ferida da menina. "**Merlin..**", ele exclamou assustado. "**Entre.. entre..**", disse o homem e ela tropeçou pra dentro, sendo seguida de perto por Wink. Então ela viu Remus de pijama sentado próximo a mãe. Os dois a olhavam, quando ela baixou o capuz da capa Remus ficou de pé num segundo. "**O que houve?**", ele perguntou a olhando assustado. "**De-desculpa atrapalhar vocês.. eu.. eu não planejo demorar..**", ela disse entre lagrimas e Remus parecia ter medo da reação dela caso ele se aproximasse. "**Meu pai.. meu pai me contou..**", ela murmurou olhando para os próprios pés descalços. Com vergonha demais para olhá-lo. Ele não havia confiado esse segredo a ela. "**Ah sim.. nós sabemos a opinião do seu pai sobre meu filho..**", disse Hope com raiva. "**A menina Dorcas também sabe, senhora.. ela o defendeu e por isso..**", disse Wink com sua vozinha fraca, mas não disse sobre a surra que a menina havia levado, pois um olhar de Dorcas havia a silenciado. "**Você defendeu Remus?**", Hope perguntou surpresa e no segundo seguinte entendeu o hematoma e o sangue na face da menina. Já Remus parecia não acreditar no que havia ouvido. Dorcas sabia que ele era um lobisomem e mesmo assim havia o defendido, por que? "**Você me defendeu?**", Remus perguntou aproximando-se dela. A menina assentiu com a cabeça. "**Claro que sim..**", ela disse sentindo-se ofendida por ele pensar que ela não faria isso. "**Eu lhe conheço há anos, Remus, eu sei que você não é uma criatura horrível.. você tem um problema, mas isso não faz você deixar de ser quem você sempre foi pra mim..**", ela disse sentindo envergonhada por estar falando aquilo na frente dos pais dele. Remus parecia ter sido acertado por vários balaços. Uma coisa eram seus amigos o aceitarem. Mas Dorcas? Dorcas tinha o defendido. Dorcas disse que para ela ele continuava o mesmo. Ele sentiu como se seu coração fosse sair pela boca. "**Querida.. seus machucados, precisamos cuidar deles..**", Hope disse de forma bondosa. "**A senhora nem viu o das costas dela..**", chiou Wink fazendo Remus voltar para a realidade, Dorcas estava muito machucada. "**O que tem nas suas costas?**", Remus perguntou assustado e a menina só respirou profundamente e virou-se de costas para a família Lupin, deixando a capa descer por suas costas. Deixando a mostra as marcas de cinto. Remus sentiu todo o seu corpo tremer de raiva. "**Ele.. ele..**", Remus mal conseguia formular uma frase, as unhas cravadas na palma de sua mão. "**Seu pai fez isso, querida?**", perguntou Hope a olhando preocupada. Aquela menina havia apanhado muito por defender seu filho. Dorcas só acenou que sim com a cabeça. "**Eu vou matar ele..**", Remus rosnou assustando os pais e também Dorcas. Então ela tocou nele. Apenas repousou a mão no peito dele. "**Não faça isso..**", ela murmurou e ele pareceu petrificar ao toque dela. A respiração dele ficou pesada. "**Remus..**", Hope o chamou fazendo com que ele a olhasse. "**Leve Dorcas lá pra cima.. você sabe onde fica a caixa de medicamentos, a ajude.. vou logo em seguida..**", disse a mulher calmamente, sabia que os dois precisavam conversar. Tinha muita coisa a ser dita ali. "**Eu não quero atrapalhar..**", Dorcas murmurou. "**Querida, você enfrentou seu pai pelo meu filho, não está atrapalhando em nada..**", disse a mulher beijando bondosamente a face da menina. Os dois subiram as escadas com Wink no encalço deles. Entraram no quarto de Remus e Dorcas sorriu ao ver a própria foto ao lado da cama, junto do bicho de pelúcia dela. "**Wolf**", ela chiou tocando levemente nele. Ela respirou profundamente. "**Você podia ter me contado..**", ela murmurou sem olhar para o rapaz. "**Eu não sou como o meu pai..**", ela disse tentando fazer um biquinho e então fez uma careta de dor. "**Deixa eu cuidar disso..**", ele disse limpando o ferimento dos lábios dela com cuidado. "**Eu tinha medo..**", ele murmurou terminando de passar o remédio nos lábios dela. "**Medo de você..**", ele não tinha coragem de concluir a frase. "**Eu te amo..**", ela murmurou olhando pra baixo. "**Basicamente desde que entramos em Hogwarts..**", ela riu debochando dela mesma. "**E eu não me importo se você é um lobisomem.. uma fada .. um elfo domestico..**", as bochechas dela estavam quase explodindo de tão vermelhas. "**Isso não é uma piada, Dorcas..**", ele ralhou enquanto fazia um curativo na testa dela. "**Também não é uma piada para mim..**", ela respirou profundamente e o olhou. "**Eu não vou sair correndo gritando apavorada, Remie..**", ela disse segurando a mão dele. Ele acariciou as costas das mãos dela. "**Eu ainda espero que você vá..**", ele confessou baixinho. "**Eu não acredito que você..**", ele murmurou e ela selou os lábios de forma muito delicada nos dele. "**Ai..**", ela murmurou com dor. "**Acho que não devia ter feito isso..**", ela riu baixinho e ele acariciou as costas dela, fazendo com que ela se encolhesse de dor. "**Deixe eu cuidar disso..**", ele murmurou, mas ela estava ocupada demais observando uma cicatriz no pescoço dele. "**Isso foi...**", ela não completou a frase com medo de ser indelicada. "**Tenho muitas..**", ele murmurou sentindo a bochecha esquentar. "**Posso?**", ela perguntou tocando o botão da camisa dele e o rapaz acenou que sim. Afinal, ele já tinha visto os ferimentos dela, nada mais justo do que deixa-la ver as cicatrizes dele. Ela abriu a camisa dele lentamente, tocou a maior cicatriz e respirou profundamente. "**Eu imagino a dor que você deve sentir..**", ela murmurou deixando a mão cair e abaixou a cabeça. Pensou em todo o sofrimento que o rapaz já deveria ter passado e sentiu mais lagrimas rolarem por sua face. "**Você chora por tudo, não é?**", ele riu tocando a face dela. "**Não é tão ruim quanto parece..**", ele garantiu e ela sabia que era uma grande mentira. "**Achei que tínhamos deixado as mentiras pra trás..**", ela murmurou e ele riu. "**Vamos, deixa eu cuidar das suas costas..**", ele disse e ela virou-se de costas para ele que tocava na pele dela da forma mais delicada que conseguia. "**Ele não podia te machucar tanto..**", ele murmurou e ela virou-se novamente para o rapaz. "**Eu não me arrependo..**", ela disse segurando a mão dele. Naquele instante Remus sentiu-se completo, como se nada pudesse atingi-lo. Dorcas estava ali com ele. Ela sabia de toda verdade e parecia capaz de enfrentar o mundo ao lado dele. Aquele era o melhor presente de natal que ele podia receber. Deitaram-se juntos e Remus a aconchegou em seus braços. Ele não sabia onde aquilo ia dar, mas naquele instante ele resolveu que protegeria Dorcas, não importava o que houvesse. Respirou profundamente deixando o cheiro de maçã do cabelo dela o inebriar. Então adormeceram, os dois abraçados na estreita cama de solteiro do maroto. Hope olhou a cena e sorriu. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo via o filho sorrir durante o sono, sem pesadelos e sonhos agitados. Naquele instante parecia que ele voltou a ser aquela criança antes do ataque, a criança de sonhos felizes e noites tranquilas. Ela cobriu os dois e respirou profundamente, enquanto velava o sono deles.


End file.
